Travis and his Love life
by forgotten child
Summary: Travis is suffering from Love at first sight. He seems to be in love with the new girl, Maddie. T&M R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own RFR. Or Travis. I only own Maddie, and she's a new character.  
  
Author's note: Maddie is new. No one's ever written about her, at least, not this Maddie.  
  
Well, this is a T&M fic, OK? Well, you can't really answer that, can you? You can't answer that, either! Wow, I'll just go to the story now. :-) R&R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Following the biting cold day which seemed to stretch forward endlessly like the ocean," Maddie Rose read to her English class from the front of the room. "He walked somber and alone towards his home. Eggs showered him from the earlier hours. Fear, pain, and revenge clinging to him as a cancer upon his mind. His eyes set somewhere over the horizon, he sadly strayed forward, not really caring where he followed, not really confident that it mattered. Revenge echoed through his vains, parallel to his mind, which ached with his broken spirit. And what followed would satisfy his pelted skin, and flow through like warmth, bringing peace to his mind. Ah, revenge is sweet, is it not?"  
The entire class erupted with applaud. All except Travis. He remained staring at her as she blushed with excitement.  
"Thank you, Maddie. You can take your seat." Mr. Henderson interrupted Travis's thoughts of the young Miss Rose.  
Unfortunately she sat in front of him, for he could only see her hair.  
Fortunately she sat in front of him, for he could wish silently upon her hair.  
Sadly, no eye contact could be made.  
Luckily, no eye contact could be made.  
Travis had never felt like this before. All of these emotions all at once. Too many to name, but they had all come together to be called Love. Was this what Love really felt like? Pain, Ecstasy, Sadness, Happiness, Embarrassment, Pride. All equal Maddie. All equal Love. Maddie plus Love equals Two, for One and One is Two, and Maddie and Love are One.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the station, Shady Lane, Pronto, and Question Mark were caught dumbfounded.  
~ Travis had flipped the switch and started the show. "This is Radio" "Free" and "Roscoe" came from his fellow DJs and he instantly started with, "This is Smog, and I'm wondering: How can we describe Love? Or, to be more precise, Love at first sight. You've never met the person, but you feel, what? How can we illustrate this emotion? More than an emotion, a whole amount of emotions." ~  
That led up to now.  
Complete silence screamed through the sound booth from his friends.  
"Uh, due to technical difficulties in the minds of RFR, here's a song." Travis's alter-ego stopped the nothingness dead in it's tracks with 'Is It Really So Strange' by The Smiths.  
"Say something before I go to drastic measures to stimulate your intelligence." He said to the crowd of three.  
"So, who's the lucky girl?" Lily asked.  
Travis sighed. "Shallow question, Lily."  
"I was going to ask the same thing." Ray stated, trying to defend Lily, but actually hurting himself.  
Robbie chuckled. "Pretty deep, Strong."  
"Who is she?" Lily asked again.  
"We're on in three." Travis said, ignoring Lily's question.  
"Nice question, Smog." Robbie, or more Question Mark, started.  
"Yes, we'll start taking calls, your opinion on how you describe Love." Shady said.  
'Kelly #1' read the sign Travis held up to Robbie.  
"Kelly, on the air." Ray said into his microphone. "Hi, Kelly. How are you?"  
"Fine, thanks, Pronto." The male voice through the phone's speaker replied.  
"Kelly? A GUY??" Pronto was amazed.  
Lily punched him in the arm as Kelly informed in a higher tone, "Kelly, as was Courtney, originated as a man's name. And think about it: Pronto? Sounds like a dog's name!"  
Robbie couldn't help but laugh.  
"This is your opinion on Love?" Travis asked the caller.  
"No, man." Kelly responded. "But this is: Love is it's own emotion all together. It's like, well, what Drew Barrymore said talking about 'The Kiss' in Never Been Kissed. How your so happy that you've found this person, and so scared that they're going away. That's all I have to say."  
"Thank you, Kelly." Lily went on. "OK, caller two, New Girl. You're on."  
"Hi. I wanted to say that the only Love I know is Love at first sight. I like this guy, I mean, REALLY like him, but it's totally love at first sight."  
"Oh, who?" Ray asked.  
"Well, let's just say that he sits behind me in Mr. H's third block English."  
Travis covered his microphone with his hand. "It's her!" he whispered to his peers.  
"The girl? You mean the one you like?" Robbie asked.  
"Well, New Girl, tell him, this guy might return your feelings. In fact, I'm sure of it." Pronto told the girl.  
"With that note, we'll go to a song." Lily interrupted Ray while he was ahead.  
As soon as the song started, everyone looked at their comical friend.  
"Ray!" they yelled in unison.  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
OK, sorry it was short, but tell me what you think. I'll take rants and rave.  
~~peace~~ 


End file.
